


Promised

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [437]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drdone asked for Number 25 (off the list of "injury" prompts) with pen and ink, please?





	Promised

“You promised.”  The words cut through the white noise of pain.  Gordon tilted his head, chasing the sound and almost screams in agony.

Hands were pushing too rough, holding him steady, but the voices were just _noise_ , no words, no sense, no meaning.

Then her voice again.  “Gordon, love, you _promised_.  So hold on, just hold on.”

The hands were too rough, anonymous and excruciating.  But her hand was cool as a balm as her fingers wrapped his.

Gordon held on and concentrated on breathing until the pain knocked him unconscious.


End file.
